Pokemon: The Next Generation- Prologue 1
by MightyMewtron
Summary: The prologue to a Next Gen fic of Pokemon in process, Team Rocket's side.


"Your mission has been terminated. The boss has passed."  
Jessie and James were in shock. For years, they had followed Ash and company for rare Pokemon. Now, Ash had turned eighteen years old. Jessie was twenty-three. James was twenty-four. And Meowth was an old Meowth, especially for a Pokemon.  
Their boss had pushed them to steal Pokemon for him; it was their job. Recently, it had become tedious. They never succeeded, and they were never going to. The boss had been assasinated by a mysterious Pokemon so Team Rocket was now vanquished permanently.  
"All the work for nothing." Jessie sighed. "I will MURDER the Pokemon that killed the boss."  
"It may be a positive change, Jessie." James reassured her.  
"How? We're already poor. We have no hope now."  
"Do we?" James asked her. He wanted to confess something he had been hiding since they had met, many years ago.  
"Ay. I'm wearin' down, I don't wanna die from starvin'." cried the old Scratch Cat Pokemon.  
"Jessie, there could be hope." James continued. "We just need to stick together."  
"James, we've been together for years and nothing has ever changed. We've starved. We've been tossed. We've blasted off more times than a Magikarp splashes-"  
"and survived it all." James told her. He grabbed her hand.  
Jessie blushed. She actually felt the same way; she just didn't realize it until now. Her heart was colder from years or grief, even worse than the internal grief James had felt. She envied James for his history of wealth, while all she had was her empty, orphaned chldhood. James envied her for her freedom, as he had been controlled his whole life like a Banette on a string. Jessie dominated James in a sense, but he almost liked it. They had experienced wat to much to throw it all away.  
Jessie grabbed James's hand tighter. "Yes. We have experienced this all. We are ready to take this to a new level. Because James...I love-" He kissed her before she could finish, expressing his own love.  
"I knew it!" Meowth exclaimed. "Wobbuffet!" blurted the blue Pokemon of Jessie's. "Mr. Mime!" piped the newly-evolved Poke-friend to James.  
Jessie pulled away. "James. I understand how you feel about...marriage." The word made her companion cringe with the memory of nearly being forced to marry the abusive lady Jessabelle. Jessie continued: "But no one ever said we couldn't escape and...you know...with no confirmation."  
"Elope?" James asked.  
Jessie smiled. "That's what it's called." They kissed again.  
They eloped the next day, vowing to each other on the outskirts of Mt. Silver. Later, to signify the change, they removed their uniforms. It grew in passion from there.  
A few weeks later, Jessie became pregnant. It was a hard change to notice, honestly- Jessie had a history of bizarre appetite and mood swings already. It was a tough transition; the couple had little money, other than what James had from the family from which he had distanced himself. Luckily, he recieved money from his grandparents after their deaths.  
The love turned out to be less than was expected when the children arrived. Jessie bore two healthy twins, Lindsay and Logan. Caring for four humans was tough enough, in addition to all of their Pokemon. They had no choice but to split up- the drama and fights were increasing, and the children did not need it.  
Jessie took custody of Logan. She was emotionally distanced and poor, leaving them to live in a small house in Lavender Town. Logan grew into a rebellious boy in the nefarious "Dark Arbok" gang. He was scared of his mother, who had now a temper that terrified all. She forced Logan to be a Coodinator. He just wanted to raise his Pokemon to be terribly powerful.  
James and Meowth shared custody of Lindsay. Lindsay and James were extremely close. They were a relatively richer family, living in viridian City. Lindsay went to school, but faced problems with a bully boy who made her miserable. Her father did her best to educate and protect her. Lindsay wanted to study and care for Pokemon.  
These two halves would not meet again until Lindsay and Logan met...when Team Rocket Mark Two began.


End file.
